


La Novia de Dipper

by JaviSuzumiya



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaviSuzumiya/pseuds/JaviSuzumiya
Summary: El día del amor ha llegado a Gravity Falls y Pacifica Northwest deberá encontrar rápidamente a un chico que la acompañe al festival de dicho evento, siendo el joven Pines su única alternativa. Sin embargo, un antiguo contrato pactado con un demonio ancestral pondrá en peligro el comienzo de una probable y nueva relación amorosa entre ambos, así como el destino del universo entero.





	

—¡Hemos llegado, niños! —Exclamó Stan Pines, dirigiendo sus palabras hacia su par de sobrinos, mientras contemplaba una de las tantas tiendas dentro del centro comercial del pueblo—. La súper tienda del "Día del Amor".

—Déjame adivinar... —Dipper levantó las cejas mientras hablaba, para finalmente terminar sus líneas con una mueca de inconformismo—. ¿Esta es otra de esas festividades anuales en la que los residentes de Gravity Falls deciden celebrar dos veces al año solo porque les gusta tanto? ¡Qué locura!

—¿Lo ves? —Stan prosiguió—. Es por actitudes tan negativas como esa que aún no logras conseguir novia.

—¿Y quién dijo que estaba interesado en conseguir novia? —Contestó malhumorado.

Stan soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Si eso es verdad... ¿Entonces por qué aún conservas cientos de fotografías de Wendy bajo tu almohada?

—¡Espera! —Dipper se puso increíblemente nervioso—. ¿Quién te dijo eso? ¡Eso no es cierto!

—¡Vamos Dipper! —Mabel se integró a la conversación—. No seas tan aguafiestas. —Lo empujó con el codo—. Solo por el hecho de haber pasado en soledad todos los días de San Valentín de tu vida hasta este día no significa que este tenga que ser igual de miserable que los anteriores.

—Creo que este no es el mejor momento para hablar de esto, Mabel. —Sonrió forzadamente.

—¡Lo tengo! —Gritó—. Autonombrada como la mejor casamentera de todo Gravity Falls; mi próxima y más difícil misión será conseguirte a una linda chica antes del festival del Día del Amor. —Acto seguido, Mabel sacó y extendió un pequeño folleto frente al rostro de su hermano.

—Sean todos bienvenidos al festival en honor al Día del Amor este sábado a partir de las seis de la tarde en la explanada frente a la alcaldía. —Dipper comenzó a leer—. Habrá música, juegos, baile y toda la comida que puedan imaginar. ¿Festival del Día del Amor? ¡Un segundo, Mabel! ¿Donde conseguiste esto?

—Los está repartiendo el sujeto de allá.

Mabel señaló con su dedo índice hacia la entrada principal del centro comercial, lugar dónde en efecto un sujeto de no más de veinte años de edad, con peinado en forma de hongo, dientes salidos y mirada perdida se hallaba repartiendo los dichosos volantes publicitarios. Sin embargo, todo indicaba que aquel empleo de medio tiempo como repartidor de folletos le duraría muy poco, ya que a los pocos segundos de tropezar y tirar todas las hojas impresas al suelo; su jefe se presentó en el lugar con una actitud muy poco amigable.

—¿Qué no es ese el sujeto al que acosabas y que trabajaba en el campo de mini golf? —Preguntó Dipper.

—Aun no me explico que fue lo que le vi... —Mabel dijo pensativa.

—Oigan niños. —Stan les llamó la atención—. No se distraigan con tonterías. Démonos prisa y terminemos con esto antes de que envejezca aún más. Debo comprar una serie de artículos para adornar la cabaña y demostrar que la gente está equivocada sobre lo que piensa acerca de mí.

—¿Y qué es lo que la gente piensa de ti? —Preguntó Dipper.

—Piensa que soy un viejo gruñón, amargado y sin corazón.

—Bueno... En realidad... —Dipper titubeó.

—Será mejor que no digas nada, niño. —Stan se adelantó antes de que su sobrino pudiera decir algo más.

—¿Y qué estamos esperando? —Dijo Mabel, alzando los brazos—. ¡Vayamos de compras!

—¡Oye no tan rápido jovencita! —Stan la detuvo con la mano cuando se percató de que se apresuraba a entrar a la tienda más llamativa, y por obvias razones; más cara de todo el complejo—. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, niña? ¿No sabes la clase de artimaña y fraude que cometen este tipo de cadenas departamentales? Cuando hay un día festivo en el calendario, suelen subir los precios de sus productos pocos días antes sin que nadie lo note. Por lo tanto, no pienso darle mi dinero a una empresa controlada por esas ratas con corbata.

—¿Lo dice la persona que le vende a los turistas agua embotellada extraída directamente de la fuente de la juventud localizada convenientemente en el fregadero de la cocina? —Dipper se expresó con sarcasmo.

—No creas que no te escuché, sobrino. —Stan entrecerró los ojos—. Como sea, iremos a esa otra tienda.

—¿Todo a un dólar? —Dijo Mabel, leyendo el nombre de la tienda que supuestamente Stan estaba señalando.

—Yo decía la que está justo al lado. —El hombre colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Mabel.

—¿Todo a cuarenta y nueve centavos?

—La de al lado. —Stan volvió a decir.

—¿Venga y le regalaremos dinero? —Mabel frunció la cara.

—¡Esa es! —Exclamó Stan, comenzando a caminar hacia la dichosa tienda. Un comercio cuya fachada era tan deprimente y mediocre como la de una taberna de mala muerte a las tres de la madrugada.

Dipper y Mabel suspiraron con pesadumbre y siguieron a su tío hasta el interior de la tienda, sabiendo de antemano que este no sería un buen día para ninguno de los dos. No obstante, el día apenas comenzaba y el destino tenía otro tipo de planes para ellos, pero especialmente para el joven de gorra con un simpático pino decorativo en la parte frontal de color azul. Mientras tanto, en el otro extremo de la plaza comercial, una chica de cabellos rubios, ropa de marca increíblemente cara y sombra para los ojos de color purpura se encontraba probándose una serie de vestidos en compañía de sus dos mejores amigas. Hasta este punto, todo parecía estar marchando extremadamente bien para el trió de chicas de doce años. Sin embargo, el mágico momento se vio arruinado de repente por una pregunta indiscreta que terminó por destrozar los nervios de la joven de cabellos dorados.

—¡Oye Pacifica...! ¿Ya tienes pareja para el festival de este sábado?

Fue así, como Pacifica logró escuchar la música de la película Psicosis dentro de su cabeza.


End file.
